Finding an invisible man
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: *Sequel to Finding the Hero in me* Five months has passed, but Zoey can't get the idea of her father out of her mind. Peter must now help find Claude Rain, But how can you find an invisible man?


**Disclaimer:**The character in this story do not belong to me, I don't claim any onwership...  
Also yes, I know this first chapter isn't much, but I will try and make this a good follow on from my other Heroes story.  


* * *

**Chapter one**

_Five months gone… _

It had been five months since I encountered Sylar, I'd wake up in the night in a cold sweat when I would remember what almost happened. The things I went though in them few days, it seemed like I could have dreamt it all, but I knew it really happened.

The time that has gone by since I'd found out about my ability. My past that I thought I repressed was in fact stolen from me. I knew that memories that have been taken can never really be given back to me, but I needed to know where he was.

Since I was eighteen I thought that my father abandoned me, I was given a fake memory of a fight I wasn't one hundred percent sure happened or not. Did we fight? Did he give me a warning to run? To this day all I have is what Noah Bennet told me, all of what I have is what I've tried to force back into my mind.

I even talked to Angela Petrelli, she told me that when I was found at college, The Haitian erased my memories, and false ones were put in place so I didn't notice big portions of my childhood were missing.

So now I had a new mission for myself, I wanted to find my father. I knew he was alive, he was out there some where and I needed to find him.

My job was getting more hectic, Bethany had slowly started to get over her crush on Nathan Petrelli. Maybe it was the fact that once she started to hear me talk about him, he didn't seem as interesting as she imagined.

I'm still seeing Peter, and the more we spend time together, the more I fall in love with my own personal hero. He still forgets now and then that we share the same ability now, as I try to limit the use of my power, I knew that peter wanted to use his to help him save lives. I'm the young doctor, half way into my internship, and he's the brave paramedic that never fails.

So here I am, five months had gone by, but even if they have claimed to have finally taken down the evil Sylar, a part of me would always feel as if I could sense him still lingering about.

"So what are you going to be doing tonight?" Bethany asked me as I finished changing an IV, I glanced from my patient, an elderly woman, and she smiled up at me as I tried to not ignore Bethany, but still do my job.

"I don't know yet, I mean I might take an extra shift tonight," I finished the IV, "But if you want me to do any favours for you, forget it." I exhaled turning to face her.

Bethany placed a hand on her hip, she put on the face that was meant to make me feel bad, that only just slightly irritated me. "You don't even know what I'm going to say yet!" her voice dropped as we started to walk towards the nurses counter, I placed the chart in the inbox.

"Mrs Timbers, I've changed her IV, but can you keep an eye on her please." I said to one of nurses as polite as I could. I turned back to Bethany standing by my side, her hand still on her hip. "I don't need to know, I can just tell I'm not going to like it." I smiled looking to my wrist watch.

"You know you have to stay out of my head…" she kept walking near me as we headed to the canteen for lunch, but I kept looking forward.

I couldn't help but smirk with what she said, it was easy to explain my ability, but keep telling her that I didn't like invading people's minds.

I stood in the line, "Beth, even if I wanted to, you know you can block me from entering your thoughts." I sighed, I started to pick up salad, and a bottle of water while Bethany followed suit.

"What do you mean block?" she paused making the person behind her bump into her, and she turned around to say sorry.

I paid for my food finding a place to sit, Bethany followed sitting beside me, and I sighed. "Well you just close your mind, if you think I'm listening, close me out." I now smiled, "plus I don't wanna read your thoughts, your outside voice scares me enough…."

Bethany pouted again before tucking into her food, "Well I got a glimpse into your mind, I was scarred for life!" she side glanced around the canteen, but then exhaled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, I knew what she meant, but I didn't want to go into details about my love life, cos I knew what she was on about.

Bethany played with her fork for a second, it was like she wanted to see me squirm, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. "Zoey, I'm just saying that you and Peter, it's like you've gotten so serious so fast." Her hand rested on the table before glancing around, "I'm just saying it's a little weird that's all."

Her voice echoed through my head as I kept pushing lettuce around my plate, I couldn't think of anything. I kept my focus on my plate trying to remember any time I'd felt for a man the way I feel for Peter, but it was like trying to pick a needle from a haystack.

"Beth, I don't see how you can be worried, he looks after me, and he loves me." I pushed the plate away from me, I couldn't think of eating now, mostly the past few months all I could think of was finding my father, the man who I didn't really know, but needed to find.

Bethany sighed, she didn't know what she'd done, and maybe I was getting a little overdramatic when it had been thinking too much about my father. "Sorry, it's just been hard for me, trying to take in all this learning, and Peter…"

"And your Dad…" Bethany cringed, "Sorry, I picked it by mistake a few weeks ago, I didn't mean to." Her eyes felt like they felt guilty, but glad she finally said it. "Zoey, just know I am here for you." She smiled taking my hand into hers. "If you need any help, I can try and do all I can." Her voice sounded hopeful, but how could she know. I was looking for an invisible man, a person who didn't want to be found. I know as I had tried to look, but looking wasn't easy for me when I didn't know what I was looking for.

"It's nice of you to help, just right now I think I need to keep up with work, I don't want to fail my internship." I tried to smile; it was a simple gesture to show I was ok, just was I really ok?

The rest of my shift went faster than I'd hope, plus I was told I needed to go home, no extra shift. I'd used up my overtime, so now I was walking into my living room. Milo curled in his cat bed; I brushed my hands over his back as I leaned down to make a fuss of him.

I pulled my hair out of its tight pony tail, maybe I did need to stop with the overtime, I just rested down on the sofa feeling my head touch a cushion, closing my eyes for a second.

"Hey…" Peter's voice was soft; I felt his hand moving into my hair before he bent down to kiss my forehead. "Long day?" he asked, I felt his fingertips tracing the outlines of my face. He moved around the sofa to get a better look at my face, he kneeled down beside me; he smiled bright making it impossible for me not to smile also.

Sitting up, I waited for Peter to sit beside me, I took his hand into my own, "I used up my over time, so they told me I have to take a weekend off, so I can relax." I sighed, but Peter took me into his arms before kissing my forehead again. "I don't really want time off…" I spoke softly while moving on the sofa so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe its best you take the time off," he spoke gently into my ear pushing the hair out of my face. I could feel his arms moving around me pulling me onto his lap now. "You keep over working yourself; it's not good for you…"

I listened to Peter, but I couldn't really agree with him, but I didn't want to start an argument. So I closed my eyes kissing him softly.

Peter pulled away, I could feel his eyes on mine, "you know kissing me like that's not going to stop me worrying about you." He whispered while placing his cheek against mine.

"Peter, you worry too much about me," I wrapped my arms around him; I could feel his hair tickling my nose. "I really wish you didn't…"

"Zoey, are you ok?" he asked looking into my eyes, his hands holding either side of my face, "I know you've been looking for your father, and I can try and help you." Peter brushed his hand into the side of my hair. I pouted lightly trying to not look back to him.

Moving my head back, "Peter, I thought we agreed we're going to forget about that…" my voice trembled only slightly, but enough for him to pick up on it.

"Yes, I know." He smiled brushing a hand over my cheek; I could feel his hands brushing my skin softly. "I just know that you're not going to give up until you have answers." His words full of compassion, his eyes kept focused on mine.

"Peter, I thought we agreed no mind invading."

"I don't need to read your thoughts, most the time it's written on your face." He sighed brushing more hair out of my face; he smiled kissing the tip of my nose. "I've been thinking, we've both got time to take off, and we can try to figure out a way to find your father."

Smiling I placed my hand over Peter's, "Are you being Serious?" asking him in one quick line, I placed my hand on top of his.

"I'm serious, I know as long as you're asking yourself these questions, you're never really going to be happy."

I felt my chest tighten; I didn't really know what to think while I squeezed his hand, "Peter, I am happy."

"I am happy," getting to my feet I turned to look at Peter, "I'm just trying to think, is it better if I don't know?" I glanced to the door, a part of me was trying to think, "I just feel like I've been chasing shadows."

"Hey, hey," Peter jumped up holding my arms, "Just remember, your father is an invisible man, he doesn't want to be found."

"Doesn't want to be found!" I felt the words choke out; it was like a kick to the gut, "I mean all of the time I believed; now I'm thinking did he even care to not even look for me."

"Zoey, Zoey please listen, the man I met three years ago, and he didn't seem like the father type." He pursed, all I could do was stand there staring at him. "I didn't mean it like that…"

My eyes glazed over, "Yeah, cos who would want a daughter like me," I felt my lip tremble, my hands ball into fists before I turned away from him.

Peter's arms wrapped around my shoulders, I wanted to break down, but a part of me kept still. "Zoey, I don't think it was like that," he pressed his lips to the nap of my neck, his hand brushing down my arm, "I just want you happy," his voice smooth, the same chocolate tone I will always love.


End file.
